1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a recreational sled or toboggan and, more particularly, to a cross-country sled kit and assembly which adapts a standard sled for pulling children and/or equipment over snow-covered terrain in a safe and efficient manner while nordic skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in winter sports activities, particularly cross-country skiing and tobogganing. There has also been an increase in families striving to participate in these sports together. The increased popularity of winter sports with children has created a need for equipment for hauling children and equipment. The availability of appropriate equipment would allow more individuals to participate in these sports with their children.
One method of carrying children and equipment has been by use of a backpack. However, this method puts a great amount of weight on the skier and is dangerous should the skier fall. Such use of backpacks is also limited to skilled skiers.
Heretofore, sleds or toboggans have not provided a seat for passengers. This causes an uncomfortable ride thereby shortening the duration of the outing for the family.
While the system of a sled with poles has been used for rescue purposes and transporting an animal carcass, it does not have features that would facilitate the hauling of children and equipment. Also, such sled and pole systems, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,174 to Cochran, typically requires two skiers for proper operation. This limits the freedom of family members during the outing and may limit use due to lack of proficient operators. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,222,080 to Kinraide and 3,104,116 to Knight, Jr. require the poles be held by the skier, thus not leaving his or her hands free for ski poles or general balance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,437 to Masbruch requires a control cable strapped over the skier's shoulder, a further encumbrance.
Additionally, the materials used in previous sleds or toboggans have been expensive and prevented purchase by a majority of those who could benefit from such a device.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in toboggans or recreational sleds for use in transporting children and equipment while nordic skiing which will result in greater comfort and safety of both operator and passenger as well as convenience and economy.